


A Band of Misfits called Team MISS

by N_Dragon_Eyes



Series: Tales Of World Reform [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Animal Traits, F/F, F/M, Monsters, POV Multiple, Slow Romance, Tragedy, World Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_Dragon_Eyes/pseuds/N_Dragon_Eyes
Summary: And they will be missed...They all lived such sad lives and their fates brought them together, but others wanted to tear away everything... even one's sanity...
Relationships: Morpheus/Saiko, Snowy/Isabell
Series: Tales Of World Reform [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748800





	A Band of Misfits called Team MISS

Songs were sang, things were peaceful, it was a town of people where everyone knew everyone. You were all part of a large family. It was hard to consider it otherwise. I lived in this town for a good chunk of my childhood. Trees surrounded our humble town like they were sturdy castle walls. How farms always prospered and gave use enough food and more every year. Everyone was happy and no one had issues. The lands of our home were sacred and full of positive energy. It kept any beast that lurked out in the world away, they never survived entering our town.

Yet, Good things come to an end at some point. And as greed is a constant in this world, it came to no surprise when a wealthy man walked into our town offering to pay us to leave and let him have this land. I was a young lad back then, I had yet to learn the price of opening your mouth to someone far beyond your years, yet I was stubborn. I knew this town well, it was everyone's home, everyone's paradise. No one knew it better than those who lived here for years, so why would I let some stumpy man with a silver spoon in his mouth take it from us.

"No! You can't have it! We live here and we aren't leaving no matter how much you pay us!" My golden orbs were blazing with hate back then, all the hate any young boy could muster for someone who was trying to take everything from him. Yet the man didn't flinch, instead he grinned wickedly. Chuckling lowly as he motioned some of his companions to grab me and hold me still.

"Well look at that, we got a fiery one, eh? Since no one accepts and you dare raise your voice to me, we'll do this the hard way. Watch closely boy." He would say, twirling his mustache around his finger as he stood beside me, his goons keeping my eyes open as all the others chased around and slaughtered all the people I knew and love. "If I can't pay my way to what I want, I'll do it by other means. Not much anyone can do, I have enough money to pay off what little their lives are worth~" The man would coo. Chuckling afterwards, it sickened me. I was forced to watch as each one of my family died before me. The sight doing so much damage to the mind of a child. It was at this time in my life when my family's powers would rise and my sanity would snap, burning one of the goons to a crisp as a sickeningly twisted smile spread on my face. My revenge was short lived by a quick chop on the back of my neck by the other goon.

I had fully expected to never wake up again, to die like the rest of my home. Instead I awoke to the sound of trotting hooves, my arms bound to my sides, and the upset curses of the man who barged into my town.

"Damn beasts, I thought that damn town made it so they wouldn't ever enter!" He'd shout in outrage, I frowned and opened my eyes to glare at him.

"Maybe if you didn't bring bad energy to the land, it wouldn't have hap-" I tried to spit but was slapped. He raised his hand and hit me before glaring at me.

"Silence boy, you're lucky I'm so generous to adopt you. Your power could be useful to me, so behave and I won't hit you again." He growled, disregarding what I told him as he returned to his ranting.

I was forced into a new life. A boy adopted by a wealthy man to be a punching bag and tool. Raised alongside his other children, who were treated way better than I was and allowed to beat on me as well. I used it to my advantage, however. Growing stronger over the years, but they read me well. Knowing I'd be a danger soon enough and started to refuse food and water to me. Weakening me until they'd throw me out into an alleyway to rot.

I honestly thought that would be the end of it. The end of me. I was a grown man that still possessed the soul of a child, confused and lost. What could I do when my life was pain, when my home was made a bloody battlefield. All I could do was lie in the alleyway and wait for something or someone to guide me...

It seems the fates would smile on me soon enough though, as an angel would approach me with her sister in tow and offered me assistance.

The start of my new life.


End file.
